


Dear Abby

by RaeSone99



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSone99/pseuds/RaeSone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony goes to Abby for advice. My attempt to get into Abby's head. haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Abby

Tony was still there. She could feel him behind the shelving lingering and trying to be nonchalant about it, but he was being totally and completely…chalant. (and it was getting on her nerves!) Abby struck the spacebar on her computer and everything stopped. Tony looked up from his staring contest with Burt (which Burt won by the way) alarmed,

“I didn’t touch anything…this time, really!”

Abby grinned at him, “No, I did. I can feel you lurking, Tony and it’s throwing me off my game. Can I help you with something?”

She didn’t mean to be short but she had china plates to keep in the air and a circus to run. Metaphorical of course but how awesome would it be to actually learn how to do both of those things? Definitely something to put on her list…

“How did you make everything stop with just one button?”

Abby blinked at Tony. If he was starting with a distraction question it meant his problem _probably_ wasn’t case related, which left the team or homeland, both of which were very serious. In her mind she let her metaphorical plates crash to the metaphorical ground and then swept up the metaphorical shards with a metaphorical broom, just in case. She always had time for Tony.

“Shortcut,” Tony frowned as though she wasn’t making sense and so she elaborated, “Well technically, shortcuts. See, McGee and I worked out a system where we attached shortcuts to other shortcuts so that way instead of moving the mouse and then coming back to the keyboard over and over,” Abby waved her hands in a circular motion, “I just tap a few letters and it works!”

Suddenly she imagined Tony telling Dornaget her secret and she rushed to explain, “But it has to be in a certain order or else the CPU will start smoking… and that’s bad.

Abby reached behind herself and gave the monitor a loving pat on the head. Tony still said nothing so she continued, “I’m pretty sure Gibbs thinks it’s magic but I showed it to Palmer and Ziva and they seemed to get it.”

And there it was. Abby suppressed a smile as she watched Tony reboot at Ziva’s name. She’d peppered almost every team member’s name that she could in that story, a strategy that worked very well. She should know, she’d tested it over the years.

“It’s Ziva, isn’t it?”

Tony stared at her in mild awe, “How?”

Abby smiled mysteriously, “No way Tony. I already told you one of my secrets today.”

She sat down on a rolling stool and dragged another one towards him, “So what’s up?”

Tony sat on the stool next to her, revealing a rather large Caf-Pow! behind him. Abby ‘oooh’d’ in delight and Tony gestured distractedly,

“Oh yeah, that’s for you.”

Abby took a long draw and shivered, feeling the cold caffeine ice through her veins. It was no wonder she loved Team Gibbs so much. To them she was family, not just the speaking apparatus on her Charlie Chaplin-esque machine. Team Williams, on the other hand? Those guys were jerks.

“Thank you. I will do what I can to earn this,” she nodded resolutely.

Tony gave her a half smile before asking, “Is it okay to be the best friend?” Abby opened her mouth to respond but it was her turn to listen as the words just flowed out of Tony’s mouth. 

“Because I’ve been thinking about it and I’m not so sure anymore…but anything’s got to be better than ‘big brother’ right? Both Ray and Michael said Ziva told them I was like her big brother, and at first I thought they were just saying it to mess with me. But then I got to thinking: both of them? There’s no way it’s a coincidence, and the only one they had in common was Ziva…”

Ah.

“And now she’s slept with Adam and you’re wondering if it’s true. If that’s how she really sees you.”

Tony looked crestfallen, "Oh, you heard about him too?"

Abby nodded, not wanting to let him know about Ziva’s visit the day before.

Tony picked invisible lint off of his pants leg and continued,

“The thing is, when we first met, Adam, he said he’d heard a lot about me. I didn’t even know this guy existed.”

Abby chewed her lip, torn between telling Tony about Ziva’s chat with her earlier and respecting her friend’s boundaries. In the end she compromised with a smokescreen.

“Tony,” Tony looked up sharply, “She doesn’t see you as a big brother. It’s just that maybe, and this is a huge maybe because who could possibly know what goes on in the mind of Ziva, I mean she’s really intense sometimes you know? But like a good intense, not like Gibbs without coffee, that’s scary. Not that she can’t be scary, I mean she’s an agent so she’s supposed to be scary with suspects but-“

“Abby…,” There was a pause as he examined the word grenade she’d lobbed at him. Abby took the time to turn back to her computer to frown at it and hope that he’d explode. Not explode. That the word grenade would explode, and he’d be okay, because it’s…. _wait… why am I explaining this to myself_ I _know what I mean!_

“…you know this for certain how?”

Uh oh.  Abby’s palms started sweating and suddenly her Caf-Pow looked delicious.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Tony step closer and raise his chin, suspicion clear.

“She came down here, didn’t she?”

MORE CAF-POW MORE CAF-POW! Abby couldn’t believe how great this drink was!

“Which means…” Tony’s face lit up and he stood up, suddenly energized, “Thanks Abs!”

He clapped her on the arm, “Gotta run. Remember that case with the koala? It turned up by the marina.” He jogged out the room, “See you in a few!”

Abby waited until Tony’s footsteps faded completely before allowing herself a grin. There was nothing like teamwork to get the forensic juices flowing!  Setting the Caf-Pow down she hit spacebar and sighed contently as the speakers blew her pigtails back. _The circus is back in town._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right. The case with the koala is a reference to something Gibbs said during the montage right before Tony decides to go get Ziva from Somalia. Points to you if you got it! :D


End file.
